In the garment industry a very large percentage of labels are supplied from a roll. Only some exclusive manufacturers of high priced garments use individual woven labels. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to manually cut each label and place the same into the sewing machine. In sewing a garment, when the operator reaches a point where a label is to be inserted the sewing machine is usually stopped. The operator then retrieves a label from the roll, the label is manually folded and positioned on the premarked spot on the garment and only then can the operator once again commence sewing. The operation of manually feeding a label and the garment into the machine at the same time is difficult to master and therefore requires the employment of a skilled sewing machine operator. Even though the skill of an experienced operator may be employed, the time factor is obviously working against the manufacturer.